Confession Pt 2
by Trixxie
Summary: The title again kinda sums it up. the end of the confessions 'two shot' i guess You can just read this one without reading the first if you're not a big Michiru/Haruka fan.


The high pitched sound of a well cared for Honda engine roared through the small apartment that belonged to Makoto Kino. Rei sighed with relief; at least Michiru was being cared for. Mako-chan on the other hand was now her problem. Rei turned her attention to the brunette, who was now standing on her couch, rolled up magazine in one hand, half empty bottle of rum in the other, singing very badly.

'Mako-chan.' Rei called over the last verse of the latest three lights pop song.

'Sing with me.' Mako said pointing her rolled up magazine at Rei.

'No, Mako-chan get down you could fall.' Rei warned as Mako began to jump on her couch, finishing the song with a low squeal. 'Arlight! Karaoke over, how about bed?'

'I can't go to bed with you Rei-chan. What would Yuuichirou say?' Mako asked stepping off of the couch and falling backwards. Rei was quick; she managed to grab Mako before she hit the floor.

'I didn't mean it like that.' Rei countered pulling Mako into a sitting position on the couch.

'Not that I wouldn't want to.' Mako said half coherently.

'What?' Rei asked, her interest now peeked, she looked at Mako for a moment, realizing the brunette's face was only inches from her own. Her breath soft against Rei's face, smelled of awful coconut rum. Rei looked away shocked at the sincerity in the deep green eyes of her friend.

'Don't worry Rei-cha, I know it's just a little crush. Won't lead to anything. Can't lead to anything.' Mako muttered resting her head in her hands and leaning back on the couch. Rei stayed forward, her mind racing. Mako was drunk, very drunk, past drunk even. There was no chance anything she was saying was true.

'You need to sober up Mako-chan.' Rei said softly. 'Coffee?'

'No coffee here.' Mako smiled pointing haplessly to her kitchen. 'Coffee there.'

'I'll make some.' Rei offered quickly standing and escaping the position she'd been in.

Rei searched through all but one of the cupboards in Mako's kitchen, finally locating the coffee. She measured the amount needed and dumped it into the pot. Her mind was racing, Mako was talking crazy. Of course there had been times when Rei had wondered, there had been a lingering glance, a brush of flesh that didn't seem completely accidental. But it was Mako-chan, she was always talking about boys, and one boy in particular. No this had to be the liquor talking. There was no way, unless…

'Mako-chan.' Rei smiled bringing the coffee into the living room, Mako was still seated on the couch, now using the rolled up magazine to swat the air, muttering about flies.

'Hai, damn flies.' Mako said tossing the magazine on the floor and picking up the cup of coffee.

'Careful it's hot.' Rei warned glancing around the room, hmm no flies. 'Mako-chan, how long have you had this crush?' Rei tested.

'Rei-chan it's not fair for me to talk about it.' Mako replied blowing on her coffee. 'You don't believe me?' she added looking up from her cup.

'No, not really.' Rei laughed. 'I mean really Mako-chan, all you talk about is boys.'

'That's not all I talk about.' Mako said saddened. 'I talk about lots of things Rei-chan. Cooking, cleaning, sewing. One sided love isn't exactly high on the priority list.' She finished, finally taking a sip of the coffee. Rei blushed hiding her face behind her mug. 'I know better then to like you Rei-chan, but I can't help it.'

'The way you push your hair out of your face, the way you frown at Usagi, the way you fight with your whole heart, and the way your hips sway in that fuku. I can't help it.' Mako pushed her cup back on the table, her eyes closed. 'I just try to forget it, try to think of something else. But there it is, every time we fight, that fiery soul of yours catches me and I fall in love again.'

'Mako-chan.' Rei managed, her emotions gathering in her throat.

'It's okay Rei-chan; I'm not baka enough to think you even have one thought of me like that. Why would you? I quietly love you from afar.'

Rei tried, she really did, but her voice wouldn't let the words out of her head 'I feel the same.' She just stared at Mako, the air around them drowning in silence. Rei closed her eyes, willing her heart to release the words, to open up for the first time and be honest with the girl she'd been secretly loving. Nothing. No words escaped her, not a sound. Rei mentally scolded herself, taking Mako's hand and entwining their fingers, if her voice wouldn't work maybe her body would. She brushed Mako's face slowly bringing her lips up to the brunettes, praying her message not be mixed, praying to be understood. Rei tightened her lock on Mako's hand, her mouth fully captured. 'I feel the same.' She finally managed breaking the embrace. Mako's eyes were wide, a single tear welling against the emerald of her eyes, begging for release.

'Rei-chan?'

'I do Mako-chan. I have for a while; I talked myself out of it so many times. I told myself that I was crazy, you were a girl and I was a girl it didn't work that way. But every time I see you, I watch you, I fight with you I can't help but have those thoughts. A wave of fear goes through me when we fight, not for my safety but for yours. And damn those fuku's how am I expected to think straight when you have legs for days Mako-chan?' Rei teased brining Mako's hand to her lips and lightly kissing it.

'Do you still want to put me to bed?' Mako challenged.

'Very much so.' Rei laughed.


End file.
